Yume Nikki Tsu - Day of the Accordions
by Crazy-God-Elux
Summary: Another YN story, with more Accordion Flattening than ever before.


Madotsuki was in her room with her playas, Masada, Kyuukyuu-kun, Poniko, Uboa, Mars-san, Mafurako, an' Takofuusen. Mado was playin' NASU like she was a few months ago, Masada was reading one of her books on the reproductive system, Kyuu was eating Pocky with Uboa, Poniko was cuddling Mafurako awkwardly, and Mars-san was asleep with Takofuusen on the bed.

"You know, the beauty of the v-," Masada said before he was cut off. "AH AH AH, don't say stuff about the pussy! You know how _mad_ that makes me." Masada shut his mouth and the book after that.

"Mado, you should have let him talk, he was getting to the interesting part!' Poniko criticized as Mafurako tried to get up, but was unsuccessful. "I don't wanna hug you all day!" Mafurako cried as Poniko kept holding her tighter.

Uboa leaped onto Poniko's back and surprised her, making her let go of the shy girl. "Hah! Got you, you bloody fruit shop owner!" Uboa cackled. Poniko groaned, "Dude, you spoiled my fun. Just like last time, in fact." "No, I was the one who _started_ the fun last time, not you." Uboa argued. They began to wrestle as Mafurako climbed up onto the bed.

Mado buried her face into her hands as she sighed, "Do they always have to do this, Masada?" Masada replied, "Well, you should have let me elaborate about the vagina, Madotsuki. Didn't you know those two were lesbians?"

"S-shut up! Don't correct me, Masada!" she yelled as she threw the controller at him. "Hell, that was easy." Kyuu said as he threw down his empty Pocky. "Hey, Maddy, do you have any more Pocky?" " _Yeah, sure, I'll get it…_ " she grumbled as she moved her entertainment center, because it had a trapdoor underneath it, leading to her kitchen.

She descended down the ladder to her white kitchen, decorated with bamboo. Mado walked to the cabinet labled _Sweets_ and grabbed some Green Tea Pocky. Little did she know, though, that a surprise awaited her.

As she opened the fridge, Urotsuki jumped from the top and crushed Mado with her butt.

"Hi, Madotsuki! What are you-…um, you okay?" she nervously greeted the now accordioned apartment owner. "hI UrOtsUuukiiii, wHaTTtt aRe you DoINg?" Accordiosuki dizzily said. Urotsuki blew air into Mado and she was back to normal.

"Ooomph, thanks there Uro.." Mado blushed as Uro hugged her. "So, what are _you_ doing on this fine night?" the blonde asked as Mado got up. "Well, the gang and I are just hanging out. Hey, how did you sneak in here, anyhow, I thought I shut the sink's window!"

"I'm a professional lockpicker, dude." Uro admitted. Mado shrugged it off and beckoned for her to follow her up the ladder. When they got in again, Mado gave Kyuu his Pocky and took Uro to sit down beside her. "Hai, Urotsuki-chan, what are you doing here?" Kyuu bent down to say.

"Oi, nothin' much, just exploring around the world, I guess. Say, I brought over a friend, wanna see?"

Kyuu nodded his head as a small, pillar-like creature emerged from behind Uro. It was Tokuto-kun, blood trickling down the top of his body. "Hi..Kyuu,..just wanted to say hi…" he nervously spoke. Kyuu came over and picked up Tokuto. "Nice to see you, too, buddy." He nudged.

As with the first YN fic, a loud roar could be heard outside. Yes, the Thing with The Quivering Jaw and his two mistresses, Monoko and Monoe, were here. They romped inside as Thing deeply barked a greeting, and the sisters got off of him.

"Like, what the fuck are you plebs doing here?" she snootily asked. "I could ask you tha' same thing!" Uro retorted, shaking her fist. " _You know, you do act like a bitch most of the time."_ Monoko whispered into her sister's ear, using her five limbs to conceal the message.

" **What did you JUST say about ME?! I'll have you know that I'm the most glamorous gal around these parts!** " she fumed. "You know it's bad when your own sister calls you a bitch." Uro remarked with a grin.

" **YOU FUCKING CUNT, I'M GOING TO END YOU!"** she screeched as she dashed at Urotsuki. She, however, had a trick up her sleeve.

"Take this, dipshit!" Uro yelled as she whacked Monoe on the head with a hammer. Monoe flexed like a fucking concertina up and down, her belly sometimes peeking through her shirt.

Everybody applauded Urotsuki as she bowed and Monoe flexed dazedly, making accordion sounds as she did. "D-damn you…" she said before falling over.


End file.
